


Messengers

by Deleaf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Post-The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo), The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleaf/pseuds/Deleaf
Summary: After Jason dies, Percy receives the news from Nico di Angelo.  The two end up getting more from the encounter than they anticipated.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Messengers

The day I found out about Jason’s death had not been a pretty one. Rain fell intermittently between the towering buildings and onto the populace of New York. It was miserable, yet I couldn’t help but feel some gratitude for the way bad weather unified me with the city I had missed so much. I supposed I could will the water not to touch me, but at the moment it was too much to ask of me; I had just gotten back from tutoring Annabeth’s cousin and a rather long trip. At this point I didn’t care how wet I was--I wanted a bed and a shower. And quite frankly, I was a little guiltily happy that my family were out at the moment. I needed more time to digest the existence of Norse demigods.

However, when I came up the stairs of my apartment building, I was instead met with the sight of a very distressed son of Hades sitting cross-legged beside my apartment door.

I uncomfortably shuffled the duffel bag on my shoulder. I frowned at the son of Hades. “Nico?”

While my friend and I had, for the most part, repaired our bridges, we seemed to have mutually decided that we didn’t have enough in common to hang-out. Not to mention the age difference. If Nico was showing up unannounced it either meant something terrible had happened or I had severely misjudged our relationship. And by the way the son of Hades was twisting his ring, it was the former.

Nico glanced up at me and stood nervously. “I have something to tell you, but you’re going to want to sit down for this.”

Well, that wasn’t good.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” I hastily grabbed my key from my pocket and unlocked the door. The apartment no longer held the same enticing atmosphere about it. In that moment, I wished my Mom was there more than anything.

I swallowed and stepped out of the way of the son of Hades who sat awkwardly on one of the armchairs. I decided on the couch. I took a moment to look at my friend and didn’t quite like what I saw. Nico’s eyes seemed darker than usual and his skin was almost as pale as when he left the Argo II. His gaze was unfocused and his hands jittery.

“So?” I prompted. Even in the face of horrible news, I felt the need to rip the bandage off sooner than later.

Nico stared at his hands. He took a deep breath, looked my in the eye and said, “Jason’s dead.”

My first thought was, oddly enough,  _ well he doesn’t hold back _ .

Then:  _ no. This isn’t happening. _

Out loud I asked in a voice that was far too monotone: “How did it happen?”

“I don’t know,” Nico admitted. “One day I just felt it.” His voice held a distinct scratchiness and I knew better than to pry into  _ that _ memory.

I blinked as a strange sort of joy came over me. “Then we don’t know for sure, do we? You said Leo was dead.”

Nico stared at me incredulously. “First of all, Leo  _ was _ dead--he just came back. And secondly...Leo’s felt different than normal. Jason’s was normal.”

Instantly, my hope shattered under the certainty of Nico’s gaze. My friend knew death better than just about anyone.

“Why are you here?” I asked softly, even as the rational part of my brain screamed that  _ I know why _ .

Nico though seemed to grasp at my meaning when I didn’t. “I wanted to tell Jason’s friends in person. I can’t shadow travel to Camp Jupiter, but I’m doing my best in New York and through dreams.”

This brought me back to a similar conversation, years ago, when I told this same person his sister was dead.

_ Maybe that’s what we are to each other _ , I thought grimly.  _ Messengers for the dead. _

“Do you have _ any _ idea how he died?” I knew I was grasping at straws.

Nico shifted uncomfortably. “It  _ felt _ like a stabbing. I can’t be sure.”

I nodded. My mind whirled on the possibilities. Maybe it had just been a random monster attack? I always thought Jason was powerful enough to deal with one of those, but I supposed anyone could fall victim in the wrong circumstances. A more likely scenario was that Jason got caught up in the whole dead-Emperor thing Lester was talking about.

Gods. I was going to  _ kill _ Apollo.

My fists curled. My fingernails bit into his palms.  _ Jason’s dead _ . The worst part was how  _ expected _ it was. I had almost grown  _ accustomed _ to having people I  _ loved _ die.

And I was fucking mad.

I took a wavering breath and a few clumsy steps into the kitchen. I needed water.

The glass shook as I poured water into it. I managed one blissful gulp before it shattered in my hand. My powers themselves were hurting me it seemed.

The glass embedded itself into my hand in a way that way dimly painful. Distantly, I saw Nico run into the kitchen and gasp at the sight of my blood.

“...Percy?” the son of Hades asked uncertainty. “Are you...do you need my help?”

I glanced at my friend. For the first time since I heard the news, I took in Nico’s distress. Nico clearly hadn’t slept in quite some time. His clothes were wrinkled and probably hadn’t seen a wash in quite some time. His gaze was fixated on my bleeding hand with a sort of panic but also...understanding?

I frowned. “Are  _ you _ okay?”

Nico blinked. “I’m...fine. Son of Hades and all that.”

I cocked my head at the younger boy. “No, you’re not.” I tried to look sympathetic, which was oddly hard to do with all the glass stuck in my hand.

Nico shifted uncomfortably and stared at the glass littering the area around my feet. “Look: I came here to tell you about Jason. That’s it.”

I frowned. On impulse I made my way over to my friend, paying minimal attention to the glass surrounding my footsteps. “I don’t think so,” I said when I stood before him.

Nico suddenly started quaking beside me. He looked vaguely like a sail caught in the wrong wind.

‘Umph!” I couldn’t help a startled grunt as the son of Hades collapsed against me. Hesitantly, I brought my good hand up to his back.

I wasn’t surprised when I felt messy tears in my shirt. I  _ was _ surprised when I heard myself sob as well.

We held each other like that for quite some time, my hand dripping blood and the son of Hades shaking less and less.

Eventually he took a step back and righted his shoulders. A deep breath later and he was looking me in the eye once more.

“Sorry about that,” he stared at his feet.

“No problem,” I said honestly. In truth I felt like a weight had been lifted. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go bury myself underneath a pile of blankets for a few days.”

“Oh no,” he announced. “You don’t get to fall apart just yet.”

I stared at him. “What? Why not?”

Nico chuckled darkly. His eyes were sad. “Because next on my list is Annabeth and you can either make me go alone or hold her hand while she cries.”

Realization took over me as I realized what this would do to my wonderful Annabeth. She would be heartbroken.

“I’m coming with you,” I announced.

He smiled. “Oh...and Percy?”

“Yeah?” I looked at my companion.

His face was soft. “Thanks.”

I took his hand and squeezed it. “No problem.”

“Now, let’s do something about that hand, eh?”

“Uh...yeah.” I frowned at my mutilated palm and the son of Hades laughed like there was no tomorrow. I couldn’t help but join in. 


End file.
